Suprises Waiting
by pennypencil123
Summary: A few months after Edward left Bella, Victoria comes and changes her! What happens when Edward comes back?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Looking back, my previous stories were just dreadful! It kills me to remember them. So I'm trying to get a little more serious with this story. Please tell me if you enjoyed it, if you're an author you know ther's nothing better than comments! (=

Chapter 1

Edward left me months ago, five to be exact, but the memory was still all too fresh in my mind. It replayed over and over in my thoughts, and worse in my dreams. I got so little sleep, I was afraid. I had dreams about him coming back, only to wake up and remember how horrible my life was. I had nobody. I had nothing. Charlie had given up on me, and so had all my friends. I had dropped out of Forks High. I never did any of the work, and there was no way I could graduate if I tried.

I took another swig from my flask, I had been drinking the hard stuff lately, it helped. Helped to dull the pain, but only slightly. Luckily Charlie had so many bottles of liquor in the kitchen he had never noticed me filling my flask almost every day. I tried to settle down with a little music, but it didn't make me feel any better. Taking, yet another, gulp of vodka I decided that maybe a little sunshine could brighten the miserable day. Probably not, but what did I have to lose?

A little tipsy, I stumbled to the bathroom and began to untangle the knots in my long brown hair. It was dull, it had no luster, like the rest of me. My eyes were hollow and sad, and my cheek bones were more promonant due to my lack of eating. After I was looking acceptional for the outside world, I walked down the stairs to the front door. As I turned the handle a bright beam of light in my eyes made me squint. I had locked myself in my dark room for so long my eyes were having a hard time ajusting to the light.

I walked through the grass, whick was damp and squishy, a product of the almost constant rain clouds that loomed over Forks like perpetual sadness. I walked to the thicket of evergreens that stood about fifty feet from the house. I liked the woods. The familiar scent to pine, the green moss that grew on every rock and tree, and, most importantly, the memories of _him_ attracted me to the woods. I sat down on the muddy ground, not caring about the stain that would surely end up on my jeans. Closing my eyes, I was taken back to all the happy memories of Edward. Our first kiss, our proclomations of love for eachother, and when he saved me from James. But searching through my memories brought back that one terrible memory. "I don't love you, anymore." He had said. "I don't want you to come with me." A sob racked through my small body and I started to go into hysterics.

I felt a presents, around me. I looked up to see a mass of flaming red hair and bright red eyes looking straight at me. Victoria.

So um let me know if you liked it and if I should continue or if I'm a failure. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Well, I didn't get too many, but hey, you have to start somewhere!

Chapter 2-

This can't be real. It can't be. This was probably just an illusion. Drinking had never made me see things before, but this just couldn't be real. Her glowing eyes bored into mine as I considered perhaps I was dreaming? Maybe I was still safe in my bed? But that hope was put to rest when she stepped foward and stroked my hair. "Bella.." She breathed. I knew this was the end. Victoria had put me on her hitlist after Edward destroyed James, a mate for a mate, so to speek. But I was no longer Edward's mate.

She smiled wickedly, her pearly white teeth being revealed from her cherry red lips. Her skin shined like diamonds in the mid afternoon sun. She was so beautiful, accept for the fact that she was about to murder me. "Where is Edward?" She hissed. "I figured he'd be here, to protect his beloved." She said while stroking my chin with her thumb and index finger. "He.. He's not.. He's not here." I wimpered out, almost incapable of forming a coherant sentence. "Hmm.. too bad. I was really looking foward to a good fight." I was paralized. Even if running would save me, even if her speed wouldn't give her such an upper-hand, I couldn't move, I was glued to my spot on the wet ground.

"Well, regardless of his absence, he still has to pay the price. You both need to suffer." Listening to what she said, it hit me. Maybe if I told her that he had left, that he didn't love me or care about wheather I lived or died, she might spare me. She wrapped her hands around my neck, getting in position, I assumed, to break it. "Wait!" I shouted, through tears. "Begging won't save you." She laughed. "Just listen. Please just listen!" I begged hysterically. "Why should I?" She hissed, but loosening her death grip on my neck.

"Edward dosen't love me anymore! He left! Victoria, killing me wouldn't mean anything to him now!" She looked at me pursing her perfect lips. "He, no longer cares about the darling, human girl?" She took a step backeyeing me. "Why should I believe you?" I thought for a second. If I said the wrong thing, I would lose my life, not that it was much of a loss. "If he cared, wouldn't he be here? Wouldn't he be trying to kill you?" She looked at me, skeptically. "I guess you're right." She sneered. "You look terrible, Bella. So thin, so frail, his absence must be taking it's toll on you. You miss him, don't you?" "Yes." I choked out, the memory of him leaving flashing before me again.. I don't love you... I don't want you to come with me... I was slapped back into the present when Victoria said "Well, then. If his absence causes you so much mysery, then I can think of a more suitable punishment for you." Quick as lightning, she swept back my curtian of brown hair and pierced the skin of my neck with her razor sharp teeth. I screamed out in shock. Was she drinking my blood? would I die slow and painfully? No. She wasn't drinking my blood. She was changing me. I felt the slow trickle of venom spreading through my neck. It left fire in it's path. Burning and destroying everything in sight. I was now laying on the ground, convulsing and screaming frantacally.

She wiped my blood from her mouth with her forearm, inspecting her handiwork. "Wh..Wh..Why?" I shouted, not even able to complete my sentense. She bent down, so she was inches from my face "Spending forever without love is a terrible thing, Bella, and you'll soon expierence that first hand. I want you to feel the pain I do. I want you to suffer. Even if there is no way I can hurt Edward, I can still hurt you." With that, she was gone. I was left alone, in so much pain on the forest floor. I was going to be a vampire, there was nobody to save me this time.

I'm thinking about doing the next chapter in Edward's point of view.. let me know what you think, thanks! Oh, and again I don't have any kind of spell check so if you see some kind of horrible annoying error please let me know.


End file.
